


Misplaced

by Diamondisbackbitch



Series: Voltron Slavery fics [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Slavery, Galra Keith (Voltron), I Tried, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-Indulgent, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: Lance is the prince of Altea, loved by all, second in line for the throne behind his sister, Allura. But, to put it plainly...He tends to think with his dick.It's traditional for Altean royals, at the age of 18, to take themselves a pleasure slave to ensure their happiness regardless of whom they marry. Allura took two, a mechanic she fancied and a diplomat known for his charm and grace.Lance... all he wants is someone to love and take care of, not someone looking for a fancy position at the castle.





	1. Klance part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [83protons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/83protons/gifts).



> Written on my phone and not beta read in the slightest. I just saw this prompt on cumslutkeith's tumblr 200 followers (congrats!) And decided it needed to happen. This is for you and the beautiful fics you bring into all of our lives, bottom Keith forever.

Keith panted as he tore through the forest, not daring to look behind him. The second they'd landed he'd run from his cell aboard what was once his ship.

He was a prince of the Galran empire, not an item to be sold for diplomacy. Maybe they did need this alliance with Altea, but why should he be forced into slavery for it? 'Pleasure slave' ugh. That was worse than scrubbing pots or floors in his opinion. How could someone agree to something so horrid?

Keith grunted as he heard his guards behind him. If he wanted to stay free he'd have to lose them somehow. He didn't pay much attention to where he was going as he thought of how to force then off his path, completely lost in thought as he smack into someone tall and fell to the ground.

xxxxxx

Lance turned around and huffed. "Allura got to choose her slaves! This is supposed to be a way for me to choose somehow me one I can be happy with! That way in case in don't like the whole arranged marriage bullshit I have someone I actually like with me. How could you?!" He began to shout, his father merely rolling his eyes.

"It's all been arranged. Keith will be your pleasure slave and you will become prince Lotor's mate. That was the deal we struck to keep our kingdoms in peace and prosperity." His father warned. "You must accept Keith as your slave, otherwise we loose valuable allies."

Lance growled and grabbed his jacket. "I'm going for a walk. Let me know when he gets here." He turned and climbed out the window, ignoring his father's angry shouts for him to use the door.

He'd barely made it ten feet into the forest before and particularly small galra smacked right into him. Probably one of the younger prince's entourage that tried to run off. Lance smiled and offered the it her boy a hand, frowning at the hulking guards who ran into the clearing.

"Your highness!" One said, prompting the rest to bow. "Forgive us, we did not mean to run so recklessly through your forest, we were simply trying to-"

"Trying to catch at innocent man and bring him back into your ship no doubt. Leave him alone, you can find someone else to taunt." Lance snarled, watching as the guards slowly backed up before full on running away.

"Are you alright?" Lance asked, still holding the galra's hand. "I'm sorry they chased you."

"You- you-" He stuttered, looking up into beautiful blue eyes. "You're prince Lance. You saved me."

Lance nodded. "Yes. They didn't hurt you did they?" He walked around the boy, checking for scrapes and bruises.

"You're prince Lance." Keith repeated, almost unable to believe it. The guy that was supposed to care about nothing but sleeping with people and his looks just saved him from his guards. Basically just gave him a choice to run and never be part if this stupid alliance in the first place. "I... I thought you'd be more... self-absorbed."

Lance frowned. "And I thought you'd be more grateful. I guess we were both wrong." He dropped the galra's hand. "What's your name anyway?"

"Keith." Keith said before he could stop himself. He squeaked and took off running again.

Lance stood, confused for a moment before he realized who he'd just met. "Keith! Keith wait, I wanna talk to you!" He ran after him. Keith wasn't terribly fast, no wonder his guards had caught up so easily. It only took Lance a matter of minutes before he caught him, tackling him to the forest floor.

Keith screamed and tried to struggle away. "No! Let me go! I don't wanna be your slave!"

"For fuck's sake, just listen to me would you? I’m not gonna force you, I just wanna talk.” Lance tried to explain, ducking to avoid getting hit by Keith’s swings. “Could you just calm down?!”

Keith sighed and relaxed. It wasn’t like he had a choice anyway. “Fine. But look, I’m about to be bonded, permanently, as a fucking /slave/ to a man I don’t even know, who’s going to marry my fucking brother within a year. Basically, I’m not overly fond of you right now.”

Lance huffed. “It wasn’t my idea! Pleasure slaves are supposed to be someone you really love. At least then marrying Lotor wouldn’t be so bad. But no, I have to have both my marriage and my lover picked out for me. I don’t like you either, but my dad’s right. We need this alliance. So if bonding with you is what I have to do so be it, I’m sorry you don’t like it but neither do I.”

“Yeah, you don’t have to get a royal seal branded into your shoulder and hauled around on a leash for the rest of your life.”

Lance burst into laugher before he could stop himself. “N-no! I mean, it isn’t actually like that. The brand is specially designed so it doesn’t hurt at all. Sure it’s permanent, but it’ll never hurt you. And the leash is just something we do for show for about half an hour during the ceremony. After that you just wear whatever you like, no one cares. All you have to do is live in a room next to mine and not run off alright? We don’t even have to talk to each other.” Lance offered his hand again. “Please? I have to protect my people, and this is all I have the choice to do.”

“I don’t ever have to do what you say? You'll leave me alone." Keith thought it over.

Lance nodded. "If that is what you want, yes." He smiled. "Please? We should get back if we want to be prepared in time for the ceremony."

"Lead the way then." Keith grumbled to himself. It wasn't ideal, but not nearly as bad as he'd thought. Maybe he could live with this.

Lance grinned and grabbed his arm, leafing him back into the palace. 

xxxxxx 

"Now presenting, his royal highness, prince Keith of the Galran empire!" The announcer shouted, stepping out of the way to let Keith pass. Lance felt his jaw nearly drop to the floor, unable to.look away. Keith was beautiful. He wore a collar around his neck, mating the leash in Lance's hand as was tradition. Besides that he was naked except for a simple red skirt swaying against his thighs, making it hard for Lance to breathe.

Keith allowed himself to be bent over a slab of marble, exposing his back to the crowd of people watching. It was cold and felt to him like a butcher's block, stripping away his freedom. Even though he'd never admit it, not in a million years, he liked Lance. He was kind and had a good heart, he did what he had to for his people. If he knew him better perhaps he would've chosen this, but he hadn't. And nothing could change that.

"The prince Lance of Altea will now claim this boy as his own. He shall be a slave, nothing more. Any thoughts, any doings of his shall be recorded as his master's. And he shall live and die as the belonging of our dear prince."

Keith shuddered. He knew it was for show, but still the way that man talked scared him. He gripped the leather that held his hands together and focuses on a speck jn the marble, waiting for it to be over.

Lance nodded and clipped the leash in his hands onto Keith's collar, petting his hair softly and whispering to him that it was going to be okay.

He took the brander when someone yelled for him to stop. Lance looked around, confused.

"Use this one." Prince Lotor smirked, handing Lance a red hot branding iron.

"I will not!" Lance nearly shouted. "That's horrible, we haven't used this type in years, it's cruel! I won't have it."

Lotor snarled. "Use it or I retract my proposal. The treaty will no longer be valid."

No no no no no! He couldn't do this! Lance was on the verge of tears as he took the iron and held it over Keith's back. "Please, I-I can't do this, there has to be something else!" He sobbed.

Lotor smiled evily. "Absolutely not. Now do it."

"He will not!" Allura stepped forward to Lance relief. "We are not cruel people, and you will not make us to be. Retract your proposal if you will, but we have taken in the younger prince as part of our court, don't think I won't be able to make a treaty out of that alone."

Lotor huffed and turned away. "Fine then, my proposal is retracted. Do have fun little brother." He winked at a trembling Keith before flouncing away.

Lance glanced at Allura. What just happened? The treaty was over? Should he still take Keith? "Allura? What am I supposed to..."

"Finish the ceremony. I'll take care of this, just finish with Keith, trust me brother." She whispered, trembling slightly as she turned and ran outside.

Lance nodded to himself and kneeled next to Keith, rubbing his shoulder and gently pressing the Altean brander into his skin. "It's gonna be okay." He whispered, more to himself than to Keith. "Everything's going to be fine."

"It won't." Keith whimpered, biting his lip as the brand worked into his skin. It didn't hurt much, but it still didn't feel good. "Nothing will ever be fine. You should've just done it, Lotor won't take a treaty now."

"You're not being very helpful." Lance mumbled, taking the brander away and rubbing his skin. He turned to the crowd. "I have accepted him as my slave. I promise to care for him and allow him to depend on me for his needs. I will never mistreat him or abuse him and he will have a safe home with me forever." Lance recited his own promise happily as the ceremony came to an end. Keith was his, permanently. Nothing could change that now.

Keith got up and stretched his arms. "Could you take this damn collar off me now?" He asked, scratching at his neck.

Lance laughed and took it off. "Here, let me show you where you'll be staying, all your clothes and stuff is already there." He smiled and took Keith's hand, leading him through the castle. "I know you still don't like this, but it is my job to take care of you, so is there anything I could do for you?"

Keith stood there, practically naked, a brand on his shoulder telling the worlds whom he belonged to, trying desperately not to be scared, and shook his head. "No. There is nothing you could help me with." He stuck his chin out and walked bravely into his new room, tears pickling his eyes. "Noting at all."

"I'm sorry Keith, I wish we could've done this under better circumstances. I wanna make the best of it though, so, if it's not too much to ask...." He bent down on his knees and smiled up at Keith. "Would you go out with me? Like, on a date?"

Keith froze and stared at him. "Just... just one though right? I'm not obligated to do this or anything. I'll go on one date with you." He mumbled, slurring his words slightly in his rush of words.

Lance smiled and kissed his hand. "No obligations. I'll give you some time to relax and get settled. May I pick you up here at seven?"

Keith nodded. "Seven. Alright, see you then." He bit his lip and closed the door with a sigh. What had he just gotten himself into?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very long overdue klance

"Everything has to be perfect." Lance frowned and straightened the tablecloth. "Keith is a prince for goodness sakes, we have standard you know..."

Allura sighed and wrapped her brother in a hug. "He's going to like you Lance. Just give him time to get used to being here." She smiled encouragingly, ruffling his hair. "Take some time. I'm sure he'll fall as deep in love with you as your are with him." She winked.

Lance stammered, his face completely red. "I'm not! I- I barely even know him!" He protested.

Allura clucked her tongue and sighed, shaking her head. "Perhaps. But if you hadn't found him charming at very least you'd never have gone through with this. I know how you think brother."

"He's attractive. Sure, I get it. Actually he's really attractive, but that's not the point! I barely know the guy. I'm hardly in love with him." Lance argued. "You don't know anything."

Allura sighed and helped him into his cloak, dusting it off. "You look handsome. Keith is going to be enthralled by you." She kissed her brother's forehead. "Now I've got my own things to do, but have fun. Don't bother me with details later, I don't want to know what dirty things you do with that boy." She winked before sauntering away.

"Dirty things, huh?" Keith smirked as Lance whipped around in silent horror. "It's just a date, Lance. I never said I'd let you into my pants anytime soon."

Lance flushed and pulled out a chair for Keith. "She was joking. I swear."

Keith nodded. "Okay. Whatever you want to believe I guess." He shrugged, sitting down. "This is nice." He looked over the table setting, piles of food and tall decanters of various drinks made him nearly whimper. He hadn't eaten all day and he was starving.

"Wine?" Lance asked cheerfully, picking up a wine glass.

Keith nodded dumbly, not really sure what to say. The second he was handed the glass he downed nearly half of it, ignoring Lance's smirk. Probably trying to get him drunk. Asshole.

"So what kind of things do you like to do? I'm sure we can find you plenty of things in the castle. I've got a garden, I thought I'd show it to you later but you're welcome to help me with it later, we've got a library, a theatre. There's a performance tonight if you would like to go..."

"The library sounds great." Keith smiled, ignoring Lance's implications that he wanted to go see the show. "I like reading. Maybe I can learn more about this place."

Lance nodded. "Okay, we can go there next." He sighed and sipped at his wine. "Anything you'd like to eat? I'll serve." He offered, quickly getting to his feet before Keith could protest.

"Whatever is fine, I guess." Keith kept his eyes on his lap. "Lance... why did you do this? I mean... if you' just done what Lotor said we'd have a treaty in place now. Or if you hadn't bonded me at all you could've chosen your own slave. Someone who wanted to serve you. Even if it's not really slavery, it's still damn close. It would be a lot easier if you loved them."

"Keith..." Lance frowned. "I'd never hurt you. No one deserves that, not even for the safety of my people would I do that. And as for claiming you well- I mean of course I did, why wouldn't I? I've read about the Galra before. As much as I'd love to bond with someone I choose, I doubt you really wanted to go back to Daibazaal. And I can always just do what Allura did, right? I mean, you're free to do whatever you want, so you wouldn't mind if I took someone else as a pleasure slave too?"

Something about that thought made Keith sick to his stomach. He'd hate sharing Lance with someone else. Wait-

Sharing him? Since when was Lance his?

X X X X X X X X X X

Keith sat in the library for hours reading, utterly ignoring Lance dosing off beside him. He laid over Keith's lap almost like a blanket, soft hair perfect for Keith to run his fingers through as he read. Not that he did. Nope. He didn't let himself drift down to smell the prince's perfume, run a finger down his gentle jawline to his lips. Nothing like that. He didn't let his mind wander to the morning when he was chained up, kneeling at Lance's feet. He'd hated himself and everyone else in that moment, but now he was wishing he could live it all through again. The gentleness with which Lance treated him. As if he was suddenly something precious.

Putting down his book and shutting off the light, Keith snuggled up next to Lance. His body was warm and comforting. Something he hadn't known in a long time.

X X X X X X X X X X

Lance woke up with the smaller galra wrapped around him, head tucked under Lance's chin. On Altea that was a sign of being comfortable and in love with someone, but Lance shook the thought from his head the second it entered; Keith had made it clear he didn't feel that way.

As gently as he could, Lance slipped out of Keith's arms, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah I'm gonna add another chapter with some smut, don't worry.

**Author's Note:**

> This will have four chapters, first one with klance starting off, second with the klance date and some good soft caring sexy times, third with that pure Mallura and finishing it off with all around shalluratt.
> 
> ((Thought I'd let y'all non shalluratt peeps or those only here for shalluratt know what your ship will come in and where to avoid in case you don't wanna read it))


End file.
